


别后 | Leavetaking

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: The Devil's Disciple, 魔鬼的门徒
Genre: Bernard Shaw, Burt Lancaster, Kirk Douglas, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 只是原作的延伸罢了。参考了1959年的同名改编电影。
Relationships: Anthony Anderson/Richard Dudgeon





	别后 | Leavetaking

**Author's Note:**

> 加上柯克道格拉斯和伯特兰卡斯特两位的姓名tag，只是为了表示我很喜欢他们在电影中的演绎~~

守卫看着栅栏内熟睡的人，觉得自己也要被催眠了。不过这囚徒也许是最后一次入梦，月光也是最后一次照在他脸上。

看他睡得这么平静，守卫只好转过身，开始前后走动。他又想，这男人不像是个正常人。长官已经说了，他是韦伯斯特布里奇来的牧师。你见过长这样的牧师？他看上去还很年轻。牧师不像是会开玩笑的人，也不会对牌局如此了解。

且不论冤情和流血，各种荒谬事他见过太多了。这个安睡的人明天会变成死尸，而他自己说不定后天也随他而去，被土民的鸟枪子儿给打中胸口。

守卫看见长官过来了，急忙屏息立正，枪紧紧贴在身侧。脚步声远了以后，他才放松下来。突然有说话声，他回头却找不着人，再一听明白了，是那个死囚在梦中念叨着什么——含糊不清。

谢天谢地，他没有整晚哭泣，也没有双眼发直地坐在那里。阖上眼睛——阖上眼睛，以往守卫这么默默地祈祷，他可不想让临死之人的目光留在他的记忆中。

至于屋里的死囚——他的真名叫理查德——已经松开领结，将黑大衣铺在身下，微微打着鼾，然而他睡得并不沉。军人在远近四周发出的声音使他没法安心，牢里的臭腥味使他感到愁闷。远离了那所宽大的房屋，又被抛弃在最肮脏的地方。不过他并不怎么遗憾，这就是他安安静静躺下的原因。

睡前，他将今日所见所想，像走马灯似的在脑中过了个遍。是了，他都快厌倦这种检查了，不会出问题，他安慰自己，便又得意起来。“安东尼•安德森！”明天清晨他们会喊他，“牧师！吃早饭了。”而他会揉揉双眼，撑起酸疼的身子，欣然领受他们称之为早餐的东西。可惜，艾茜的手艺真的不错。他已经开始怀念小姑娘调的热茶和烤面包了。

他会听见牧师的名字，然后走向绞刑架。他穿着牧师的衣服，在乡人们讶异的目光中走向地狱。这会是日复一日挤牛奶的人们一辈子也忘不了的事情。

他本来有机会逃跑。他本来不必回来，他可以一直跟吉卜赛们混在一起，溜进英军营帐里边，给新兵蛋子们讲吓人的笑话。他可以把值钱家当卖掉出去玩乐，见过他一面的人们都没法再见第二面，他的马——忠诚的吉姆——跑得足够快，他也懂得如何料理他。像露水一般在旅途中蒸发，美人、美酒、美景、流浪和葬歌，历历在目。可是，他爱的一切都不值得被爱，他自己也一样。

但是重来一遍，他同样会付出生命。

脑中遥远的想望，经由硝烟浸染，忽而无比清晰。这片土地上，仿佛出现了男男女女们齐齐跪下双手朝天的情景，突然变得可爱起来。每个正午和中夜，隔壁镇钟楼的声音都会穿越茂密的森林，响彻小镇全境，是它唤醒了一颗不安的灵魂。现在，此镇在英军的征途上岌岌可危，也突然成为他近三十年生命的一个回环的终点。

“为什么你会穿上牧师的服装呢？”他们会问。为了做戏，他也会将身微倾，严肃回答：“因为我小时候收到感召——遇到了一位好牧师。他让我有一天也想穿上这身制服。”

就像他第一次应邀拜访牧师的那个无风的雨夜，水帘像是直挺挺从乌云中冒出来的死灵，把他从南边酿酒小镇带回的晕眩浇得一干二净。魔鬼似乎就在黑暗的喧嚣中与他擦身而过，他所向的终点却隐隐在前方发出柔和的光芒。

* * *

回到二十一年前的那个清晨。他弟弟才出生一天不到。老天同样是降下绵绵阴雨，仿佛预示着已做哥哥的他将在如此阴郁中度日，直至找到他的光。

父亲喝多了酒，醉醺醺地倒在桌边，母亲和新生儿在房间里。那新生儿十分安静，似睡非醒，不怎么哭，似乎有点痴。女仆在进进出出，一面照顾母亲，一面为牧师的到来而布置着。老园丁菲斯顿正使劲垂着风湿的腿。

“给我水，迪克。”父亲突然叫他。

桌上有水盆，但直觉告诉理查德，这水不能挪用，所以他拿起小罐儿，披上外衣，跑到了门外。

顺着街一直走是集市门口，那里有口井。理查德缩起脖子，在水洼中间踮着脚走。雨终于变大了，他停下来，挨在街角的屋檐下，看看天色，又看看脚边——排水沟里有一只在洪流中死死挣扎的青蛙。他就放下罐子，弯身把它抓起来，放进口袋里。

雨打着微微开裂的土地，发出热烈的撞击声，地底深处的生命正在欣然呻吟着，随时会在甘露下生长出来。理查德漫无目的地走着，在雨中他似乎不认得路了。不过他知道再走一会儿就差不多到街口了，那里也许会有人。

他记得昨天正午，也是在去井边的路上，他看到有小女孩带着瓶子跳下马车，车上坐着她的哥哥，他们只是经过这里，下来打水。小女孩有一双爱做梦的眼睛——他能够看出来，因为他见过这一类女孩，体面、有教养，看起来很聪明，实则很天真——而且大都口是心非。

“你力气不够。”他当时好心地说。女孩没理他，她打上来的水太少了，于是他笑着过去帮她填满了剩下半瓶。终于，她肯看着他，点点头算是道谢。

“我是理查德。”他说，开始提他自己的那桶水。“朱迪丝。”她回头说，然后便回到了马车上。

理查德自顾自地笑了，有雨丝飘到他眼睛里，而他的帽子已经湿淋淋地压在头顶。他捂住跳个不停的口袋，一面拎着装了清水的罐子往回走。在门口，他听见女仆高声地说她从楼上的窗口看见了牧师的马车。

“安德森先生是刚来的，很年轻。但他们说他很专业，也很慷慨。”

理查德坐在角落，竖起耳朵听着家中人的议论。他不知道父亲喝酒是因为快乐还是忧愁，也不知道母亲对那小弟弟是爱还是不爱，不过他知道，自己是依旧要使坏的。他拎出了青蛙，扔进墙边的大瓦罐里，里边的水要倒出来给客人接风洗尘。

“今天会请亲戚来吗？”他去问女仆。

“今天不会。明天是洗礼，带你弟弟去教堂。可今天牧师是亲自来看小孩儿的，他是以他个人名义表达祝贺。要我说，他真是个好人。”

理查德又坐了回去。他不讨厌弟弟，至少小弟弟不会对他评头论足，因为他什么都不懂。那么，亲自来看小弟弟，甚至让母亲也有些无所适从的牧师，应该是个不错的人，至少他的到来能让事情变好玩一些。他一直想要摸摸那法袍和帽子，还想自己穿上试试。

“我们迪克也是个虔诚的基督徒，对吗，迪克？”他父亲伸出手来摸他的脸，被他躲开了。女仆将他推进隔壁间，一面对父亲说：“好了，达金先生，别喝多酒，客已经到了。”

也许是长了反骨，他从来对父亲的话不以为然，而母亲有时对他也无可奈何。他会爬到镇上的钟楼顶端，也会揪着乖孩子的耳朵，吼着“让你的神见鬼去”。他会在十二岁时学会和父亲的坐骑吉姆打交道，十六岁就偷去父亲的钱包和火枪，在马背上远离学校，远离他的家乡。

现在，雨声变小了，只有远处的树林发出舞动的沙沙声。院子前门传来了马蹄和吆喝声，轮轴的吱呀声，还有靴子触地的闷响。理查德跟着仆人们走向门口，留意着一切动静。

房间的另一边，母亲推开寝门看着长子，目光带着点疲惫与严厉。经验告诉她这样的孩子会是她一生的对头，就像她的蠢哥哥跟她母亲干了一辈子仗一样。

她突然发现男孩的眼睛里亮起好奇的光，明显是有所发现。于是她顺着他的目光，才发现牧师已经拿着帽子进了门。

“安德森先生。”家人们轮番握住年轻的神职者的手。不过安德森先看向了屋内，然后就发现了躲在门边阴影里的理查德。他朝理查德一笑，而理查德聚精会神地看着他。

雨停了，乌云间破出的阳光斜射下来，仿佛给牧师蒙上了一层金色披风。不过披风没能留住牧师的身子，他很快就踏入了门槛，脱下外衣，挂起帽子，对着母亲祝贺着，仆人另一面奉上了热茶，往水盆里倒了些水。

人们来到了里间，看那小孩儿，他依旧半睡半醒的样子。理查德对他早已失去了兴趣，因为他不哭——不哭就不再是他的目标了。

理查德正若有所思，却突然发现牧师一面称赞着小孩儿圆实的脸蛋，一面悄无声息地靠近了他，手里捏着什么，伸到他眼睛前。

“是你的？”

理查德看看他温和的表情，下意识地伸出手，于是那青蛙被放在了他的手心。

“你是怎么发现的？”

理查德没有觉察到他的低语穿透了梦境。他依然睡着，守卫也没有继续留意。

* * *

近十英里外的韦伯斯特布里奇正下着小雨，草木的清香拼命往行军者的鼻子里钻，赶走了瞌睡。

安德森留意到空气中比往常更浓厚的木头味道，待会儿他会慢慢发现，这是因为泉镇到韦伯斯特的森林被英军砍伐出了一条适合马车经过的路，期间躺倒了不少百年大树。

马蹄碎碎地铺开在湿润土地上，火枪在腰上沉甸甸地颠动。牧师不敢放松注意力，直到他们来到一座桥前下马查探，而他帮助一个独臂的男人下马时突然发现他很年轻。

“什么名字？怎么加入进来了。”他问。

“ _提摩西。*_ ”年轻人似乎对他腼腆地笑了笑。安德森没再说话，掏出枪，走到池塘边。他终于确定对面除了些树藤以外并无异样，于是上马第一个跨过了桥。

“牧师，你一定会驱魔吧？”那青年来到他身边，突然问道。

“可别对我抱太大希望。”安德森笑了几声，加快了速度。

一望无际、微微随地形起伏的荒废草场，远处的火炬显示几队人马互相有了接应，前方的也在等他们。于是一匹匹马飞也似地奔上了山坡。安德森希望他们还有时间，希望一分一秒都不要被浪费。既已上路，他希望他们尽可能地清楚情况，不要损失人命，他已经承受了一条即将枯萎的生命了——尽管他自称是属于魔鬼的。想到自己曾经的承诺，牧师微微叹了口气。

理查德——真是个恶魔般的年轻人。可惜他并不是像人们想象的那样，是个沉湎于声色的浪子。假如仅仅是这样，那他还不至于这样令人头疼。他现下正在英军手上，大概还是一副油盐不进的模样。他会得到片时休息吗？牧师不希望他在最后时刻所得的还是折磨，但他更不希望的是这战争本身——它随时会把理查德无声地埋葬于敌手。

他责怪自己把理查留在家中，他过度相信自己的光环了。他以为在自家屋檐下，理查就可以远离危险。可正是他把理查德叫来陷其于险境。

牧师烦躁地大喝一声，拍马越过了一丛灌木。此刻他心中手握铁戟的裁判正把长翅膀的天使踩在脚下，那天使拼命挣扎，散落了一地白毛。他仿佛看着那个挣扎中不忘自我维护的自己，感到脸热，感到一种焦灼，就像孩提时跪在自己死去的小鸟旁边啜泣的感觉。他此刻脑中飞转的策略与胯下飞跑的坐骑，都默默地以行动给他安慰，给他一些星斗般甜丝丝的希望——要是他能做到，能救下理查德，一切噩梦都会消散。

他一开始只是把理查德认作一只看见有利可图便急忙归巢的隼鸟，咂吧完滋味便会衔起余下的肥油再次远走高飞。在仅有的回忆里，牧师倾听达金夫人的苦衷时，理查德正在街上打架；在每个照常的礼拜日，理查德听到一半就会溜走；再后来，理查德就根本不在镇上露面了——他去了一所学校，或者说，他假装去上学而实际在四方驰骋。牧师只是偶尔听说他的劣迹，置之一笑，心里觉得理查德别具一格，而达金家族后继恐怕要让人失望了。

可他第一次仔细看着成年的理查德，却颠覆了他心中那小天使对后辈的泛泛认知——遗嘱尚读了开头半个字，那年轻人几乎是破门而入，冷笑着露出他的犬牙，带着敏感者特有的以攻为守的言语作风。可目光是不贪图的，甚至是渺远的——清晨的阳光也独爱他的身姿，将酒一般醇亮的色彩倾在他那件颇像从古油画中借来的纹花外衣上，剩下一些金斑则点缀在他被风吹了一夜似的蓬松卷发顶，使他的笑容放肆以外加上了妩媚。这是会早亡的人——牧师忍不住想，若不是被重新接纳，他将流浪着耗尽生命。

理查德此番归来面临着危险。达金家族已经被安上反叛罪名，下一个上绞架的恐怕就是他。牧师想到或许无人保护他，便冒雨去给他口信——然后理查德就应邀叩响了他的门。

在安德森眼里，理查德虽牙尖嘴利，但与自己那纤弱的妻子朱迪丝一样，都是保护和宽容的对象。不过这保护应该是不露痕迹的，不能太过于明显以至于被认作是怜悯。牧师调动全部的经验，想着如何留住理查德，然后突然发现这简直就是驯化一头野牛的过程。不过，这野牛比他想象得要温柔，也更合作。

至少在克里斯蒂跑进来报信以前，一切都很顺利。理查德对他露出了笑容，使得牧师仿佛看到天堂的闪光，魔鬼的感化。但是他被彻彻底底骗了。牧师欣然接受“敌人”的称谓，也感受到理查德的心刹那间被打开，他甚至看得见其中的悸动。然而他也被骗了。但错不在理查德，错在他对理查德的本质不够了解。

他所面对的是有野心而永不在温存中满足的恶魔，是年轻的、渴望肉体被割开淌出腥甜的恶魔。仅仅卖出几句体恤的贴心话，也无法永远将其拥有和掌控，但已经成功引起了那地狱般的注视。

留下理查德在家只是出于信任和保护罢了。可他没料到危险找上了理查德。本该找上他的危险，被青年轻轻捏在手里，然后吞下。于是黑暗笼罩了牧师安乐的教堂，使他永在死亡的阴影下。如此，魔鬼已经找到了可以附着的归宿。

倒霉的归宿又叹了一口气，他现在正小心地穿越树林。刚刚几匹马连着人一起掉入捕猎的陷阱中，好容易弄出来。

那么，他也得称得起他的薪俸，离开安逸的生活去做些有意义的事了。这些就交给他吧。明天到来之前，理查德只需要好好儿地待在监牢里就行了。少小离乡最终来到韦伯斯特，成为人们的牧师，安德森很少质疑他的人生。他在神学校里成绩平平，落得这份体面差事，恐怕还是为了供养他的家庭，于是他就像任何一个随遇而安、诚实可靠的男人一样，在新的地方一点一点建立起威望。他尚无小孩——不排除以后会有。凭着牧师的苦劳，他俨然成为了一镇的领袖。现在，他同样做着领袖所做的事情。

那么理查德呢？他会在心里发问，为什么这么做？或者，为什么选中他？为什么魔鬼会给神的代言者一个那么大的人情？他只是个孩子，他绝不应该把生命交待在一个中年人身上，在这样好的年龄。以这样好的资质。牧师后悔没能更早地结识他，他敢肯定理查德从未远离韦伯斯特，否则也不能消息一出便立马赶回。他敢肯定，要是他能帮助理查德，理查德绝不会那么孤立无援。

突然一阵冷雨兜头浇下，原来人马已行至一棵林中高树下面，古老树叶上积下的露水哗啦啦地洒下来，使得牧师的头脑清楚了一些。现在远不是“如果”一气的时候，不是留恋牧师思维的时候，他现在是战士，要去救人，去自救。

魔鬼似乎就穿着那偷来的黑袍，工工整整地系着洁白的领结，冲他微笑。“这里。”理查德对他耳语，“你看见我了？我就在前面，等你来救我下来。你可以试试抓住我。”随着那对犬牙完全地露出，安德森仿佛看见恶魔羽翼丰满的翅膀张开，得意得仿佛绳索不曾套在他的头颈上。

“见鬼！”安德森斩断只剩皮堪堪挂在树干上的枯枝，催促马儿前行。

他相信，理查德穿上他的外衣被士兵押走的时候，绝对没想到他做了一件什么事，这事有如何的后果。至少，这一举给他装满上帝的头脑来了一梭子，给了他下了一封无法拒绝的战书。

* * *

“牧师，我想现在神也救不了人了。”

“你怎么会这么想，提摩西？”安德森转过头，看着追上来的年轻人，“神是永远……”

“不，您不明白。”提摩西用完好地那只手抚着心口，“我现在是在造反，神早就不保我了。”

“我向您保证，我们都能平安活到这场仗结束。”牧师苦笑，“但我没有这资格——”

“您别误会。”提摩西看到了牧师的脸色，急忙说。

“我自己也知道，我再也不是您的牧师了。不把那年轻人救回来，我也没法再穿着牧师袍了。”他若有所思道，“您知道吗，我觉得我可能更适合当军队长。”

提摩西听见牧师很放松地笑着。

“跟着我好吗，年轻人？我要先夺回我们的镇子，才能拿到这份队长的工作 。这工作就跟牧师一样神圣，甚至没有区别，对吗？”

“是的。”提摩西敬畏地答到。这时安德森转身去查看探子们准备好了没有——前方是一处兵哨——于是提摩西也跟了上去。

“牧师——我喜欢这个小镇。我是刚来的人，外乡人。”

安德森把枪递给一个侦查者，“是吗？”

“是的，我这条胳膊是在森林里被蛇咬坏了，切了的。”他说，“可是——您听我说。那条蛇是个恶魔。他奄奄一息，我救了他，他说他要报答我。”

“您怎么知道——”安德森皱眉。

“是的，他说他会报答我。至于我的手，您先别去管它了吧。”提摩西似乎涌出了点泪光，“他说他会借去我的身体，会照管我的家族的事情——甚至在神都没法保护我的时候。”

提摩西跟着安德森小跑起来，后者警觉地留意四周动静，而提摩西似乎越说越激动，丝毫没注意到他们已经接近了敌人的领地边界。

“您看，现在不就是神都没法保护我们的时候了吗？这些军队——他们说我们造反，我们便该杀，他们要征军粮，我们也只好交上——这么荒唐的事情，也只有神才是不管的了！乔治王二世——”

“求您停下，现在很危险了。”安德森竖起一只手。

“对不起，可能是我大限已到。我真的太激动了。”提摩西看向远处，握紧了火枪，“我念过书，知道乔治二世是我们的王。可现在突然间，我们要被剿灭了，而我才刚刚搬来这小镇，想让我弟弟也跟着从南边搬过来呢。所以我答应魔鬼是对的——请饶恕我！”他的声音颤抖了，“尽管他夺取了我一条胳膊——不过我当时被医生灌了一整瓶酒，疼还是不疼，完全记不得了。”

“乔治二世已经死在马桶上了。二十年前。”安德森有些怀疑地说。

枪声突然响起，安德森猛地把提摩西撩倒在地，伏在他身上。他的心砰砰直跳，头昏目眩。枪子儿四处飞着，火炮也将出场——先头五六个人大概已经和敌人交起了火。

“我妻子很美，也很有钱，她不久前才嫁给我怀了孕。”

安德森听见提摩西绝望的声音。他抬头四顾，然后拿起枪往前冲，子弹是从哨楼上落下来的，他在黑暗中举枪瞄准那个方向。英国佬又开枪了，安德森闪到树干后，再次靠着神秘的感应而躲避了过去。

“魔鬼说他会保护我的孩子。”提摩西的声音在枪子的呼啸和人们的喊声里隐约传来，“我应该相信他吗？”

安德森无心再去理会他，他让另一个男人把提摩西拖到安全的树丛里，然后立起身。“时间不多了，冲吧！”他回头做了个召唤的手势，然后向前射击。黑暗里，英国兵的火炮似乎是被卡在了什么地方，乱作一团。安德森和同伴们趁此机会进攻，捡起了敌人们扔下的武器，占据了哨楼枪口旁的位置。

当安德森回到哨所院子门口时，伤员们都被带到了那个位置。安德森看见提摩西在流血，心一沉。看来他被打中了侧胸，止不住血，也活不长了。

安德森看着提摩西，摸了摸他的脸。

“提摩西，对不起。”他这么说。然后他不自觉开始了老本行——也许是此行中所遇死亡比过往看到的还要多，还要迅速，让他这神职突然间从梦中醒来了。提摩西也看着他，生命从他的双眼中慢慢流走。牧师开始为他祷告。

“肉体凡胎的人啊……”

* * *

“肉体凡胎的人啊……”

理查德看着这位神父——对方一面宣念，一面草草翻看经文，不直视他的眼睛。

“你不应该杀人。”理查德脱口而出。十诫他记得很熟，因为那是学校前几节课教的，那时候他听得很认真。

神父愣愣看着他，好像被大棒敲了脑袋。理查德露出冷笑。

他感到愤怒夹杂着快意，像是炮弹一般向着每一个企图拖延他的痛苦的人射出。他们越是厌恶而欲除之后快，他就越满意。

他想要抓住每一个给他判死刑的人，直视他们的双眼，给他们吐口唾沫。他们不过是在庆祝终于找到了一个替死者。他们就像拿钱办事的小吏，而不是斩杀魔鬼的神使……

理查德的心突然一软。他身上还穿着安德森的黑袍。他明白自己是在为人受死，所以他没有挑挑拣拣的份儿。至少是值得的，不是吗？无论这死是多么荒唐和寂静。

死的冰冷爬满了他的全身。他亲爱的身体很快就要失去活力了，他再不能带着身体，来到太阳底下，骑马、买酒、冲着经过的村姑们笑了。他不知道那根大绳子本身的痛苦如何，他希望它能对每一个可怜人仁慈——但他绝不跪下朝这刑具磕头。它是一个绳圈，它没有历史，也没有生命。他不能把它踩在脚底，也不能对它说：“快去套住那些卑鄙小人的喉咙！”就算能投生，他也绝不做跟这刑具有关的一切行业。他知道它会夺去人的呼吸，停止人流动的血液，但它听不见人的求救，甚至也看不到人们的屈服。多少人在它手下彻彻底底地失败，像条狗一样被吊起来示众。理查德的嘴唇发冷了。

他走出去，看见了绞架。但他也看见了围着的人们。人们认识他，但不会理解他为什么穿着牧师的衣服。他们像一群老鼠一样挤在一起，惊恐地看着这出死亡的展演，但他们不会出声，甚至不会醒来。

那又如何？他们并不对他负责。只有他自己对自己负责。所以他才可以最后一次任意妄为。我们不过是一起生活的动物，他对着远处的人群轻轻地说。我不爱你们中的任何一个，但我尊重你们，你们还可以看见今夜的月亮，你们还拥有着自己的人生。你们想象过一起生活在一个新生的国家里吗？想象过一种从未有过的社会吗？

明显，是没有的。就算是他自己也很难说想透了这个问题。

但是艾茜呢？尽管他为她写好了遗嘱，但继父亲的悲剧之后，又没了一个堂兄，会让她做噩梦吗？她此刻会在人群里看着他吗？但无论如何，理查德相信，即便他当时从兵士手里逃出，他最多不过带着艾茜离开，换个地方保护她罢了。但他一生都将为了牧师的死而遗憾，也为魔鬼与其机会失之交臂而遗憾。现在，至少他相信艾茜会得到牧师的照顾。他相信牧师最终会理解他。

等等。他在阳光下眯起眼睛，自言自语。等等。这不大对。他原来是有企图的吗？他想从自己的死之中得到什么？他不敢相信这个发现，不敢说自己有所期待。

当站在牧师的屋檐下，欣赏那些陈设时，他于冥冥中看见魔鬼的双眼，其中的贪婪和欣喜让他如观镜自照。牧师就在他面前，可他不曾开口说出什么，牧师也不曾看见什么；牧师离开后，他对着破门而入的士兵伸出双手，“拷走我吧。”他示意他们。他脸上甚至露出诡秘的笑容，他就这样被带走了——他逃走了，身上带着一笔债，一个人情，一个无辜者的灵魂。这不能怪他，要怪就怪他的主人吧。从头至尾，是魔鬼的目光注视着他，驱使他把贪婪付于行动。

他后悔吗？还有什么不满足吗？他得到的已经够多了。

理查德如梦似幻地转过头，还看见了戴着红帽子的神气的军乐队，不禁笑了。杀一个人还要放音乐，这一定不是放给他听的——也不应该是放给任何一个人听的。约翰•柏格英好整以暇地走了过来，顶着他花哨的宽沿帽。他看着理查德在正午阳光下遍体发寒地流着汗，微笑着表示慰问。理查德气得牙齿发抖——他们不懂得什么才是对将死之人的尊重。于是他对着柏格英骂了一通，终于让这位尊贵的上将捂着耳朵走开了。

当当的钟声穿透了森林，来到了镇中心的上空，变作了理查德近三十年回忆的影子，像鸦群一般回旋。斯文顿正向柏格英请示——得到回应——开始行刑。

时间终于快用尽了。小镇的风景很好，可惜他要走了——也可惜他要永远留下了。理查德被缚着双手，踩着垫脚，绳圈在他的颈上。

“处刑。”

理查德看看近处，围观者们的身影在他眼前一晃而过。忽而像做梦一般，他看见了魔鬼的脸浮现在他面前。

“我看错人了，你其实是神的跟班。”

理查德说不出话来。

“现在我要把你放走，也替他老人家教训你一句：你不应该杀人。”魔鬼高兴地露出了犬牙。

“我没有。”理查德说。

“可不是——他现在来救你了。”

那张脸轻佻一笑，向前将嘴唇印在他干裂的唇角上，轻若无物。理查德闭上眼。魔鬼和他的吻就像一阵风一样飘走了。

“阿门。”

“阿——门！”安德森高叫着，翻身下马，矫健若飞，仿佛变成了二三十岁的小伙子。人群骚动起来。只见他举着一纸文书，一直闯到绞架之前：“停止行刑！我才是你们要杀的人！”

斯文顿少校懵了。柏格英看了看安德森放到他眼前的文书，又看看骑射装扮的安德森。

“这份安全保证书是千真万确的，就是我本人签署发韦伯斯特叛军首领的。”柏格英依然像贵妇一般见怪不怪，优雅地微笑，“可没想到，那人竟然是你，安德森牧……首领。”

“是的。”安德森低头看看他身上那件理查德的大衣，又看看柏格英，后者深切地感到了身高不足带来的劣势。“韦伯斯特布里奇是我们的了，你们在今晚之前必须全数撤出。可以放人了吗？”

理查德张开眼睛。他感到腿软，一面埋怨自己不中用，一面取掉绳圈，小心地跳下刑台。他看见好多人晃来晃去，但好像没有人注意他——每个人要么大喊大叫，要么呆若木鸡。

只有他自己，拼命眨着眼睛看着安德森——安德森也看见了他——安德森离开柏格英，朝他这边走来——安德森朝他张开双臂。

理查德努力恢复他平日那漫不经心的笑容，也张开手臂。

安德森看见理查德穿着牧师服小步跑过来，双眼闪着光彩。他终于把这恶魔抱在怀里，还轻轻在他唇上吻了一下。

* * *

至于后来的故事，你相信吗？安德森决心好好儿地做他的武装首领，想让理查德接替自己原本在精神领域的职位，还邀请理查德好好儿地吃了一顿饭。理查德确实很开心——牧师在和斯文顿谈妥后回到家，甚至发现理查德正在那里，一面等待，一面穿着牧师的袍子，给一只蜘蛛得意地传道。对于他的提供的牧师岗位，理查德也欣然应允。

然而几天以后，理查德就骑着吉姆不辞而别。从他留给牧师的一封信，以及后续寄来的几封信推测，他是到南边去云游了，就跟从前一样，也许也有些不一样。毕竟，战争已经在四面呈落地开花之势了。至于缘由，他说，他无法享受小镇的宁静，也无法消受安德森的好意。因此，他将艾茜托付给安德森， 回到了流浪的生活中。

然而真的是两清了吗？

“不， _我的债还没还尽，牧师_ 。” **

理查德也几度回到小镇，给人们带来新的见闻，给安德森带去好酒。牧师的空缺早已被新来的一位先生接替。对于镇民们，要适应没有安德森的抚慰的神圣领域并不容易，然而安德森说自己没法再重拾古板的、与他天性相悖的神职了，所以由他去吧。至少他还在守护与指引着人们，只是重点在于安全和财产。

“假如你下次还回来，先来教堂的墓园看看，你长眠的父亲提摩西•达金的旁边，或许就是我了。”安德森在一封信里这么写着。

理查德活了很久，甚至到了那场双方都以自由为口号、以伤亡惨重而终的美国内战的时候，有人还看见过他在旅途上，和一位女士相携着出入酒馆。那大概就是艾茜——继承他财产的、也出卖了灵魂的魔鬼的使女。

**Author's Note:**

> *理查德的父亲。在同人里，我设定他二十岁左右时穿越到了现在的时空，遇到了魔鬼，死于战场。大概是给魔鬼和理查德的缘分做个解释。至于断臂，可能是我个人的突发奇想，隐喻他需要魔鬼在后代人身上补足的某种缺陷。
> 
> **《龙虎双侠》乱入！


End file.
